


The Devil Has Dimples and a Dolphin Laugh

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood and Violence, Explosions, M/M, Minor Violence, Underage Smoking, Weapons, descriptions of violence but it's not heavy or too graphic, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Kun’s angelic looking cousin Chenle comes to visit, and the gang quickly finds out that behind Chenle’s is not the angel he appears to be.





	The Devil Has Dimples and a Dolphin Laugh

_ANGELDRKUN: I need a favour_

_TENOUTOFTEN: SOMEONE BREAK OUT THE BUBBLY AND CALL OFF THE POLICE?!?!?!?!? KUN IS ALIVE?!?!?!?!?_

_DONGWINWIN: Bro where have you been?!_

_CALLMEDADDY: Like yeah, you missed out on so much._

_ANGELDRKUN: Didn’t I tell you guys I was going to China for a couple of days?_

_SMARTASSBUNNY: You did?_

_TAKOYAKIMAN: You did?_

_JAEWITHABS: You did?_

_LONGASSRIDE: He did._

_TAKOYAKIMAN: Shut up Mark._

_ANGELDRKUN: Anyways… Is anyone free this Friday?_

_DONGWINWIN: I think so._

_LONGASSRIDE: I should be okay._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: I need to go back to the office but it should be fine for me too._

_JAEWITHABS: Same._

_TENOUTOFTEN: Dude all you do is follow Doyoung around. You’re like his lackey, except horny and desperate._

_JAEWITHABS: Are you upset because you didn’t get to cum last night or something?_

_TENOUTOFTEN: Shut up you three-week old loaf of wheat bread because WHEAT BREAD IS A FUCKING INSULT TO WHITE BREAD HOW DARE YOU PUT PLANT SEMEN IN GOD’S HOLY CREATION._

_IAMASOFTBOSS: He came last night but only once, so he’s a bit pissy._

_ANGELDRKUN: Uhm, guys?_

_LUCASBIEBER: Jungwoo and I are free by the way._

_DONGWINWIN: Why doesn’t Jungwoo ever talk in this chat?_

_SMARTASSBUNNY: Either his daddy answers for him or he dropped his phone into the toilet again._

_LUCASBIEBER: It’s the second one-Jungwoo_

_ANGELDRKUN: Great!! Since so many of you are free, I need someone to stop by the hospital and watch my little cousin for me._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: You know what I just remembered Professor Kim Seokjin is filling for his 5 th divorce and wants to meet for lunch. Sorry, not free._

_JAEWITHABS: Whatever he said._

_LUCASBIEBER: On second thought Jungwoo and I need to visit a therapist._

_IAMASOFTBOSS: What therapist? Is everything okay?_

_LUCASBIEBER: We’re seeing a sex therapist._

_JAEWITHABS: EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_CALLMEDADDY: WHAT THE ACTUAL-_

_TAKOYAKIMAN: I hope you’re going because you guys have too MUCH sex._

_TENOUTOFTEN: Can I go with you? I need advice on what to do when my dom and fellow sub are bullying me in bed._

_IAMASOFTBOSS: Ten, stop being so dramatic._

_TENOUTOFTEN: DON’T FUCKING TALK TO ME YOU GOT TO COME THREE TIMES LAST NIGHT_

_ANGELDRKUN: Guys…_

_LONGASSRIDE: I just remembered that I agreed to help Donghyuck out at the music event in his café. Sorry._

_ANGELDRKUN: Seriously?! But you guys just said that you were free._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: And suddenly we’re not. Deal with it._

_ANGELDRKUN: Tae? Johnny?_

_IAMASOFTBOSS: Sorry Kun._

_ANGELDRKUN: Sicheng? Yuta?_

_TAKOYAKIMAN: We’re volunteering with Mark._

_DONGWINWIN: We are?_

_LONGASSRIDE: You are?_

_TAKOYAKIMAN: Yes we are._

_ANGELDRKUN: Bullshit. You hate coffee._

_TAKOYAKIMAN: I suddenly love it as much as I love Sicheng._

_ANGELDRKUN: That’s not a lot of love then._

_TENOUTOFTEN: BUURRRRN_

_CALLMEDADDY: Need some aloe vera on that burn?_

_TAKOYAKIMAN: I fucking hate you guys._

_ANGELDRKUN: You two can meet me at the hospital tomorrow. It’ll be fun!_

_TAKOYAKIMAN: Sorry but we don’t do threesomes._

_ANGELDRKUN: …._

_TENOUTOFTEN: …._

_JAEWITHABS: …._

_SMARTASSBUNNY: …._

_LUCAS BIEBER: ……….._

_IAMASOFTBOSS: …._

_CALLMEDADDY: …._

_DONGWINWIN: Babe why_

_LONGASSRIDE: And Donghyuck wonders why I have issues._

***************

                “Thanks for coming guys.” Kun smiled when Sicheng and Yuta arrived at the hospital.

                “Let’s hurry up and grab the kid. I can’t stand being in a hospital.” Yuta shivered. “All the stethoscopes and needles.”

                “He’s not exactly a kid by the way.” Kun explained. “He’s a teenager.”

                “Then why do you need a babysitter? He should be old enough to manage by himself.” Sicheng asked.

                “He’s been with me in the hospital for two days now and I don’t want him to get bored, so I was hoping you could take him around and show him some of the sights.”

                “You’re asking two foreigners to show him the city?” Yuta scoffed. “Have you been inhaling too much of that anaesthesia or do you not see the irony?”

                “Unfortunately I’m not given an option am I?” Kun rolled his eyes, leading them towards the children’s ward. “There he is.”

                There was a boy with blonde hair, sitting by a patient’s bed playing UNO. They couldn’t hear what they were saying but from the way they were smiling and laughing, they were obviously having lots of fun. The blonde-haired boy had eyes that crinkled into crescents and a wide smile. He put down a card and laughed. His pitch was so high everyone, even them outside the door, could hear him.

                “That’s him? Dolphin boy?” Sicheng asked.

                “That’s him.”

                “Looks harmless.” Yuta shrugged. “He’s actually pretty cute.”

                “He’s the baby of the family. My grandfather practically raised him, so he’s his golden-haired boy. Literally I guess.”

                “Is he set to inherit the family wealth then?” Sicheng asked, knowing that Kun came from an extremely wealthy and influential family.

                “I’m not sure, though frankly I don’t really care.” Kun was doing very well for himself in South Korea. His relationship with his family could best be described as ‘strained’ so he couldn’t give two fucking cents as to who gets the old man’s money. “Just do me a favour, don’t mention anything about what we do to him. He doesn’t know I moonlight on the side as the gang’s personal doctor.”

                “So no bad boy stuff huh?” Yuta chuckled. “We got it. It’s cool.”

                “Chenle?” Kun opened the ward door and called. The boy put his cards down and high-fived the kid on the bed as he practically bounced to Kun’s side.        

                “Chenle, I want you to meet my friends Yuta and Sicheng.” Kun said in rapid Chinese, placing a hand on Chenle’s shoulder.

                “Hello.” Chenle greeted in Chinese and Korean. He had a smile on his face so wide it would have blinded the sun, and Yuta’s usually frigid heart melted a little at the sight (just a little).

                “He doesn’t know much Korean so you guys can speak to him in Chinese.” Kun explained.

                “Are you going to take me out today?”

                “Uh yeah apparently.” Sicheng said.

                “Great! I just want to pack my stuff and say goodbye to the kids.” Chenle darted back into the ward.

                “He is adorable.” Yuta gasped.

                “Oh my god I just want to kidnap him and put him in my pocket.” Sicheng squealed.

                “Don’t actually do that.” Kun grabbed their arms. “I still need to return him to China.”

                “I’m all ready to go.” Chenle said, tucking his phone into his back pocket. He pulled out a Tic Tac box from his jacket and popped a mint into his mouth. “Anyone want one?” he asked.

                “It’s fine.” Kun shook his head. “Go ahead and have a good time. Listen to them and stay close. I don’t want you to get lost in a big city like this.”

                “Okay Kun-ge.” Chenle nodded. “I’ll see you soon.”

                “Let’s go kiddo.” Yuta said, putting a hand on Chenle’s shoulder as they walked out of the hospital. A few minutes later, Chenle whipped out his phone and texted someone.

                _I’m on my way. Get the goods ready._

***************

                Donghyuck was thankful that he actually listened to Taeil and applied for the barista license because he has never made so many cups of coffee in a single day. Taeil decided it would be a good idea to host a local music gig in the café to support up-and-coming indie singers. The event attracted a lot of attention and Donghyuck had never seen the café so full of people before.

                “Mark!!” Donghyuck placed a latte on the tray. “Latte for table 5!”

                “Got it!” Mark whizzed by, picking up the tray and walking to table 5. Jeno was helping to adjust the sound equipment for their next performance while Jaemin practically floated across the café serving food and drinks. Taeil has never left the kitchen while Renjun handled orders at the counter.

                “Jisung! I need more cups!!” Donghyuck yelled into the kitchen.

                “Coming hyung!” Jisung came out of the kitchen with a whole tray full of cups and plates. He grabbed a rag and cleaned every one of them and set them on the counter.

                “Jesus is business always this good?” Renjun wiped his brow, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. “I have never seen so many people.”

                “Yeah isn’t it great?” Donghyuck beamed. “This is the kind of business we want. Happy customers eating good food.”

                “I’ve got a squid ink pasta here.” Taeil said, pushing the dish out of the window from the kitchen. “Thanks for getting extra help Donghyuck, I think we would have collapsed if we didn’t get them.”

                “Remember hyung, we’re getting free food and drinks here for a week.” Renjun teased, punching numbers into the register.

                “See hyung?” Donghyuck grinned. “I told you that they would work cheap.”

                “Cheap? You call free food and drinks cheap?” Taeil groaned. “With the way Jeno and Mark eat I’ll be lucky if I don’t become bankrupt soon.” Donghyuck just chuckled and went back to making coffee.

                “Hey there.” Renjun greeted a new set of customers and Donghyuck turned around to see who it was. He dropped his jaw in shock when he saw Yuta, Sicheng and a brand-new guy coming into the café.

                “Yuta! Sicheng!”

                “Hey Hyuck!” Yuta waved, having to raise his voice over the noise of the café. “Where’s Mark?”

                “He’s…” Donghyuck looked around, waving his arms. “Somewhere I guess. This is my friend Renjun, and this guy is my boss’s younger brother, Jisung.” He pulled Jisung closer to him and the shy boy bowed respectfully.

                “Nice to meet you! I’m Yuta and this is Sicheng. We’re friends of Mark and Donghyuck’s and this is Chenle, our friend visiting from China.”

                “Oh!! Fellow Chinese friend!” Renjun gave Chenle a high-five in Chinese excitedly. Chenle smiled and bowed as well. Donghyuck turned to look at Jisung and saw that he had dropped his jaw a little and was now staring.

                “May I use the restroom for a bit?” Chenle asked. Renjun nodded and pointed the direction of the bathroom. Once Chenle left, Donghyuck pushed Jisung away and slapped him painfully.

                “Ow!! Hyung!”

                “Stop staring and get back to work.”

                “I wasn’t staring.”

                “Oh really? Then what’s this patch of drool doing here on the floor?”

                “I don’t…” Jisung wiped his lips subconsciously as the older laughed at him. He hung his head in embarrassment and ducked back into the kitchen.

***************

                “Busy day huh?” Sicheng asked, making way for Mark, Donghyuck and his friends to take their seats at an empty table at the very end of the café. An indie singer named Jieun was performing now and the café patrons were more interested in her than in the coffee as they crowded around her.

                “They just keep coming in like a waterfall.” Mark wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “We haven’t taken a seat since we came into work today.”

                “Speaking of which, are you two not working today?” Donghyuck asked Yuta and Sicheng.

                “We just so happened to have a day off. Then Kun told us he needed help with ‘baby-sitting’.” Yuta answered with air hooks in the air.

                “Chenle is Kun’s cousin.” Sicheng said. “He thought Chenle might be too bored in the hospital so he asked us to take him around.”

                “How is he?” Jeno asked.

                “He’s fine so far. We went to Namsan tower and we bought him a bag of chips, did a little shopping in Hongdae and we came back here. He’s a great kid and very friendly.”

                “Did you see his smile when he came in?” Renjun giggled. “I have never seen someone that smiled like him.”

                “You should hear his laugh.” Yuta cackled. “I swear he popped my ear drums quite a number of times. He laughed so hard while taking the cable car to Namsan I swore the glass almost cracked.”

                “Does he…” Mark whispered carefully into Yuta’s ear. Yuta shook his head and the younger nodded.

                “He’s a really sweet kid though.” Sicheng said. “Did you know that according to Kun, he spent his days with him while he was in Seoul playing with the sick kids at the hospital? They have all taken such a liking to him they even made a card for him to say thank you.”

                “Yeah, he’s been very polite too.” Yuta nodded.

                “Chenle’s been gone for some time.” Jaemin looked at his watch. “Is he okay?”

                “My god, what if he got into trouble?” Donghyuck gasped. The area where La La Love Café resides was actually the border between Taeyong’s neighbourhood and Monkey’s neighbourhood. The two of them were bitter rivals and the border was like the DMZ, if the DMZ had shops and a few dumpsters housing dead cats and rotten milk.

                “Shit.” Yuta wiped his mouth and stood up. “Let’s hope Monkey doesn’t get to him.” Sicheng followed him and the two of them ran out of the café.

                “Chenle!!” Sicheng called at the top of his lungs. “CHENLE!!!”

                “Chenle!!!!” Yuta yelled, ducking behind one of the alleys to find him. Sicheng followed him but he froze in his place a few minutes later.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Shhh.” Sicheng shushed him. “Did you hear that?” he whispered. There was a low hum in the background as Sicheng inched closer, walking on tiptoes towards the source of the noise.

                The two of them crept forward, following the source of the noise. Yuta quickly pushed Sicheng’s head down as the peered around the corner. Poor little Chenle was cornered into a wall by some of Monkey’s gang members.

                “Shit.” Sicheng cursed. Yuta reached behind his back, where he felt his gun holster and slowly bought it forward.

                “On my count, we attack.” Yuta whispered. “One, two…”

                “Wait! He’s talking.” Sicheng pulled him back.

                “We have a deal.” Someone said.

                “We _had_ a deal.” Chenle said, rolling his eyes incredulously as he leaned back against the wall, hands stuck in his jeans pocket. “Do you want the goods or not?”

                “We don’t think you have it.”

                _What in god’s name is he talking about?_ Sicheng tried to lean further to get a better view.

                “Are you doubting me?” Chenle scoffed loudly. “You fuckers honestly think I have better things to do with my time?”

                “What?!” Yuta whispered, his eyes bulging at every word he hears. _There’s something weird about his voice._

                “My boss doesn’t trust you.” One of Monkey’s men walked over to Chenle, putting a hand against the wall and locking him in between his arm and the wall he was cornered in. He cackled loudly, showing off his badly stained teeth. “How do we know a pretty boy like you works for Snow Storm?”

                _Who? Snow Storm? What?_ Sicheng and Yuta inched closer just a little, their hands tucked behind their backs to reach for their guns. Yuta’s muscles were already tense and hard, ready to attack at any moment.

                “I don’t work for Snow Storm.”

                “Then what the hell are you doing here?” Mr. Yellow Teeth leaned in against him, hand reaching to grab Chenle’s ass. “Unless you’re looking to get fucked.”

                “Maybe.” Chenle grinned, pulling out a Tic Tac from his jacket. “But I don’t fuck with guys who smell like gasoline.” He put a Tic Tac in Mr. Yellow Teeth’s mouth and clamped his mouth shut with his left hand. The man screamed in agony and terror as Chenle nailed him against the wall, pushing his head further back into the wall and suddenly-

                Sicheng almost dropped his gun in horror. Mr. Yellow Teeth’s body flopped to the ground limply. His head looked like a tomato that dropped from the tenth storey of the Empire State Building and splatted against the ground. Sicheng couldn’t even tell it was a head if it wasn’t for the neck somehow still stuck to the body. Chenle turned around, his hands covered in blood with blood splattered all over his clothes and pretty face. Chenle was not smiling, and it sent chills of horror down Yuta and Sicheng’s spine.

                _Who the fuck is this child?_

                “Anybody else wants to try?” Chenle cocked an eyebrow, hands folded into fists as he raised them up. The other gang members attacked him, went straight for Chenle and tried to punch him but he missed. Chenle simply threw him against the wall and kicked him in the groin. Yuta swore he heard bones break.

                The two of them watched gobsmacked as Chenle, sweet angel Chenle, singlehandedly took down four of Monkey’s best men. He picked up the dead man’s body and used it as a shield when one of them took out his gun and fired bullets at him. The dead man’s body had more holes in it than a cheese wheel, and once the gun was out of bullets, Chenle attacked him and threw him back on the ground. The man was still in pain when Chenle stepped on his hand and leaned his whole weight forward. Sicheng grimaced at the sound of the bones cracking and the man’s cry in pain.

                “You tell your boss, he’s the one that screwed up.” Chenle spat on him. “No one gets to fucking rip off Snow Storm and get away with it.”

                “No way.” Yuta gasped. “I think he’s Snow Storm.”

                “He has 2 days to deposit the rest of the money or I’ll come and see him. Personally.” Chenle grinded his foot on the man’s hand. “Got it.”

                “Yes!! Yes!!”

                Chenle released him and went to pick up a silver briefcase. Monkey’s men were beaten and bruised horribly as they limped away. Chenle opened the briefcase and it was filled with money, almost shining under the sun. Chenle lifted a pack of them, placed them under his nose and sniffed them before putting them back and shutting the briefcase. He went back to the body, reached into the dead man’s jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette box and a lighter. Chenle took the last cigarette from the box and placed it in between his lips, lighting it instantly. He took a drag and sighed blissfully as the smoke left his lips. He raised his head to the sky and shut his eyes, smiling contentedly.

                “You can put your guns away.” He said. “Don’t hide in the shadows like a bunch of cowards.”

                “Holy shit.” Yuta almost threw up in his mouth as they inched closer to the body, the sight looking worse than anything Ryan Murphy created for American Horror Story. The entire alley reeked of blood and flesh. “What have you done?”

                “I need a shower.” Chenle complained, snuffing out the cigarette and grabbing the briefcase. “Let’s go.”

                “Wait, the body…”

                “Leave it.” Chenle said. “The cops will think he died in a gang fight.”

                “Should we, I mean, what in…” Sicheng asked confusedly.

                “Are you two coming or not?”

                Given what they had just witnessed, Yuta and Sicheng ran after Chenle. They may be armed men, but even armed men bow to power, and this blonde-haired sunshine with exploding Tic Tacs had all the power.

***************

                “I’ll have something to eat. Blowing people’s heads off generates an appetite.” Chenle said, wiping the inside of his ears with the inside of his bloody shirt. He had just returned to the table from changing into a fresh set of clothes in La La Love Café’s bathroom, the same set he bought earlier in Hongdae. He was wearing a fucking Mickey Mouse top. Mickey Mouse. And not just any Mickey Mouse, a _smiling_ Mickey Mouse. Yuta couldn’t decide whether to laugh or be mortified.

                “Well?”

                “I’ll go make the order.” Mark stood up immediately, flying over to the counter. Luckily, the café was still very busy and no one noticed anything amiss.

                “Okay, what just happened back there?”

                “You saw what happened.”

                “Shut up smart ass.” Yuta snapped. “How did you know Monkey? And how the hell did you become so fluent in Korean?” Sicheng’s eyes widen and he bit his lip in realization. Yuta was right, Chenle was now talking in Korean as if he had been living here all his life.

                “I always have been.” Chenle shrugged. “I don’t use it in front of my family that’s all. They wouldn’t understand anyways.”

                “What did you do to him? How did you…”

                Chenle took out the Tic Tac from his pocket. Then, he reached into his back pocket and took out another one. Both boxes looked exactly the same. It would be impossible to tell them apart.

                “One of them contains explosives powerful enough to blow a hole in the road the size of a car. The other is just regular mints.”

                “Where did you get them?” Sicheng asked.

                “What do you mean get them?”

                “You didn’t…you had…oh my god.” Yuta dropped his jaw and stared at him. “You made them.”

                “Grandpa was so kind to loan me the money.” Chenle grinned, holding the box in front of him. “Beautiful little things aren’t they? So small and sweet-smelling. You would never know how they could blow your head apart. Although I think you guys should know that now.”

                “Were you trying to sell these to Monkey?”

                “He contacted me a few weeks ago when he saw my website.”

                “Snow Storm.” Sicheng said.

                “Yes. He told me he was interested in making a purchase. I don’t know what happened but somewhere along the way he started asking questions.” Chenle sighed.

                “How much is he paying you?”

                “1 million USD.”

                “Fucking hell. For a box of Tic Tacs?” Yuta scoffed.

                “I know government leaders who are willing to marry off their daughters to me in exchange for a whole carton of these explosives.” Chenle smirked. Sicheng felt a cold chill down his spine. He imagined Chenle talking to military men, showing off his mini exploding devices and exchanging blood money. What happened to the sweet innocent child from the hospital?

                “How did you learn to fight like that?”

                “I hired a martial arts teacher.” Chenle shrugged. “Good exercise and keeps you safe.”

                “Here is your big breakfast set.” Jisung said, setting the plate down on the table. He looked up at Chenle before flushing bright red.

                “Thank you.” Chenle smiled warmly, winking at their young waiter. Yuta and Sicheng just stared at each other in shock. They hadn’t fully recovered from their horrifying witness and Sicheng wanted to wash his eyes with bleach and forget this ever happened.

                “Are you from around here?” Jisung asked.

                “No, I’m from China, but I like it here in Korea. I plan to stop by more often.”

                “That’s nice. I hope you come back here soon.”

                “Definitely.” Chenle said.

                Jisung was still flustered by Chenle’s sweet words. Jaemin hooked an arm around his neck and dragged him off.

                “Kun doesn’t know about what you do?” Yuta asked once everyone else was out of range.

                “No. And it’s not that I don’t want him to, seeing how he’s in a gang as well and all,” Yuta and Sicheng made a face to say _how the hell did he know_ but it was ignored. “But I’m worried he might tell grandpa.”

                “Afraid to be cut out from the will?”

                “What I do is dangerous. I develop weapons for war. Illegally.” Chenle said. “If he finds out, it’s the end of it all for me. So you two better not say a word to him.”

                “I don’t even know how to. _Hey Kun, your sweet baby cousin has been illegally developing weapons that could throw the whole world into Armageddon and by the way this sandwich in La La Love Café is amazing you should try some_.” Sicheng mocked.

                “We’re sending you back.” Yuta said. “You’ve caused enough trouble for one day.”

                “I want to see your leader.”

                “Our what?”

                “You heard me. Your leader.” Chenle said. “Perhaps he would be interested in getting some to defend himself since Monkey would be pissed.”

                “I would rather choke than let you anywhere on our turf.”

                “Suit yourself.” Chenle dropped a Tic Tac into Yuta’s cup and the tea inside began to froth over. In a frenzied panic, Yuta threw the cup’s contents out the window and a pop sound exploded in the air, spraying tea all over the pavement.

                “You son of a…”

                “You are lucky to have such fast reflexes, not everyone is so lucky apparently.” Chenle smiled innocently, grabbing his shopping bags. “Let’s go. And you are paying. Don’t forget to tip that cute Korean waiter.”

***************

                “This is a very bad idea.” Sicheng said as they arrived the Joker and knocked on the front door. “If Kun finds out what we did he will kill us.”

                “So either Kun kills us or Chenle does. The way I see it, either way we’re fucked.” Yuta gulped. They entered the club and Johnny ran down to greet them.

                “Dude, what the fuck is going on?” Johnny said. “Inspector Namjoon was here earlier about some headless body with bullet holes in Whiplash Lane.”

                “Shit.” Yuta groaned. “Were there witnesses?”

                “No, but he saw the scene and figured it was either us or Monkey. We told him we knew nothing about it and that no one in our organization was anywhere near Whiplash Lane.”

                “So it’s all sorted then.”

                “I’ll have to send one of our girls over to his place but it should be fine. Namjoon never turns down a free fuck.”

                “I’m Chenle.” Chenle pushed forward from behind and held his hand out.

                “And you are?”

                “I’m Kun’s cousin, but more importantly.” He took out his phone and showed him something. Johnny reeled back slowly, scanning Chenle from top to bottom.

                “Snow Storm.” Johnny mumbled. “I’ve heard of you.”

                “Really, because we haven’t.” Sicheng grumbled. Yuta smacked his stomach to shut him up.

                “I didn’t even think you were real.” Johnny said.

                “I’m real, and so are my products.” Chenle tucked the phone away. “I’m here to offer a deal.”

                “Let me guess,” Johnny narrowed his eyes. “You were the one behind that dead headless body.”

                Chenle smirked and clapped his hands loudly in slow fashion, either trying to applaud of mock the second in command. “I see you have brains to go with the muscle, unlike your two subordinates here.”

                “Don’t shoot him don’t shoot him.” Sicheng pinched Yuta’s back painfully, restraining his partner.

                “Why should we want to listen to you? You killed one of Monkey’s men, sent the police on our tail and now Monkey is coming after us because he knows two of my men are at the scene.”

                “I want to speak to your leader.”

                “I’m second-in-command. Everything goes through me first before the leader gets it.”

                “Johnny I wouldn’t test him if I were you.” Sicheng warned. “You have no idea what his weapons are capable of.”

                Johnny pondered for a bit. Chenle stepped back and folded his arms, waiting for a response.

                “Fine. Come with me.” The three of them followed Johnny upstairs to Taeyong’s office. Johnny knocked on the door and showed them in.

                “You two better have a good fucking explanation.” Taeyong whipped his head up at Yuta and Sicheng and stood up. “Do you know how much…”

                “Let me introduce the instigator.” Johnny said, cutting Taeyong off and pushing Chenle forward. “This is Snow Storm.”

                “You can call me Chenle.”

                “Come on, are you guys shitting me?” Taeyong scoffed. “You expect me to believe he is the cause behind all this?”

                “Whether you believe it or not is out of the question, but it is the truth.” Yuta said.

                “Can I have a pillow for my back? I’m a little sore.” Chenle asked.

                Taeyong looked at his men and Sicheng obediently grabbed a pillow from the long couch in Taeyong’s office. He handed it to Chenle, who smiled and thanked him. He grabbed a Tic Tac pill and licked it. Then, he stuffed the pill into the pillow and walked over to the window.

                “What are you…”

                “Have you ever seen snow in June?” Chenle chuckled as he opened the window and threw the pillow out. The pillow erupted in mid-air and cotton spilled all over the streets, creating ‘snow’ in June.

                “If that happened to a pillow imagine a person’s head.” Johnny said.

                “Or a cup of tea.” Sicheng mumbled.

                “Monkey was stupid enough not to believe me.” Chenle said. “But you seem like a smart man. I’m sure you can sense power when you see it, after all, that’s how you managed to keep your organization the way it is, isn’t it?”

                “What are you here for?” Taeyong folded his arms.

                “I’m here to make a proposition. A box of these unassuming exploding Tic Tacs.” Chenle sat down opposite Taeyong with his arms folded and legs crossed. “These would come in very handy when you’re up against Monkey.”

                “Which you brought upon us.” Taeyong growled. “Why should we listen to anything you have to say? In fact, why should we even entertain you? What’s stopping us from taking you into the streets right now and be shot?”

                “You wouldn’t.” Chenle grinned. “Ask them.” He pointed back at Yuta and Sicheng.

                “Tae, he’s Kun’s cousin.” Johnny sighed. “If anything happens to him, we’re screwed.”

                “Kun doesn’t know.” Taeyong realized.

                “And no one in this room will tell him.” Chenle said. “Or no one leaves it alive.”

                “Fine.” Taeyong huffed. “We’re listening.”

                “A box of these Tics Tacs for 2.5 million USD.”

                “WHAT?!?!?!” Yuta screeched. “You told us you sold these to Monkey for 1 million USD!”

                “The police found the body. It will be on the news. People will put two and two together and figure it’s me. Then they will realize it’s true potential.” Chenle shrugged. “I have people willing to sell me their private islands in order to get a box of these. Once the demand goes up, these Tic Tacs will rocket in value, and when you come crawling to me by then, these will be worth twice what I’m charging you now.”

                “You are a fucking robber.” Taeyong seethed.

                “Don’t hate the player,” Chenle grinned. “Hate the game.”

***************

                “Kun-ge!!!”

                “Chenle you’re back!!” Chenle ran into Kun’s arms and hugged him tightly. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

                “I did!” he beamed brightly. “They took me to Namsan Tower, bought me clothes and we went to a local music event!”

                “I’m glad you had a good time.” Kun smiled, ruffling the younger’s hair. “You two look haggard though.”

                “We’re fine.” Yuta smiled weakly. “Just tired. We haven’t stopped since we picked him up.”

                “Thanks for taking me out guys! It’s a lot of fun!” Chenle smiled _far too_ innocently. “We should do this again next time.”

                _FUCK NO._

                “Uhm…thanks.” Sicheng rubbed the back of his head. “You’re uhm…you’re a good kid.”

                “Go grab the rest of your stuff Chenle. We’ll be going home in a few minutes.” Kun said as the younger nodded and left. “Thank you guys so much for doing this. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

_Trouble? He killed a man by exploding his head, broke a man’s hand, blood all over himself, caused a city wide terror hunt for the murderer and the cops now have their eyes on us. Trouble is a very underwhelming term here._

                “Kun, are you sure he doesn’t know anything about what we do?” Yuta asked.

                “Of course not. I’ve never mentioned anything, not to my family that is.” Kun said. “Why? Did you guys show him something? What happened to him?”

                “Nothing it’s just…” Sicheng looked at Yuta for a bit and sighed. “There was a murder a few blocks from La La Love Café when we were visiting.”

                “Oh my god, you mean the headless body? It was everywhere on the news.”

                “Yeah.” Yuta nodded. “The police are making their rounds and Namjoon already stopped by the club. We didn’t do anything but Chenle may have seen or heard some of the gang members in the alley.”

                “But nothing happened to him?”

                Yuta had to heave a giant sigh and bite his bottom lip. “No. Nothing happened.”

                “That’s good.” Kun relaxed. “I can just talk to him about it later.”

                “Okay.”

                “It’s just he’s such a good kid.” Kun smiled. “I don’t want him to get hurt. He’s always so nice and sweet I’m worried he’s going to be hurt or abused one day.”

                “Trust me.” Sicheng chuckled. “That should be the _least_ of your worries.”

                “I’m ready to go.” Chenle said, carrying a backpack with him.

                “Okay. I better take him home.” Kun said. “He’s got an early flight tomorrow.”

                “Have a safe journey.” Yuta smiled weakly. He almost screamed when Chenle pulled him into a hug and gave Sicheng one too. Sicheng stiffened in the embrace, almost afraid that he would explode if he moved.

                “Bye guys! I hope I can see you soon!” Chenle waved as he followed Kun to the elevator. Yuta and Sicheng just stood there waving until the doctor and his cousin were gone. Sicheng practically collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

                “Oh my god.” He breathed. “That was more nerve-wrecking than the time we fought Hoon’s Barbie dolls. I hope that’s the last we see of him.”

                “I don’t think so.” Yuta gulped. He pulled something out from his back pocket. Sicheng gasped at the object in his hand.

                It was a Tic Tac box. On the back was a Post-It with the words:

                _Till next time._

**Author's Note:**

> it was pretty funny to imagine Chenle as anything but a sweet baby, but if anything the Black on Black teasers have proven that I was wrong LMAO
> 
> Once again thank you so much for the love you guys have been showing this series! I love you all so much!!
> 
> P.S If I haven't responded to your messages please forgive me. I'm still recovering from Black on Black.


End file.
